No Sofá
by Youko Yoru
Summary: u.u leiam a introduçaum.. e saibam q eu toh fazendo a cont! UUURUUUU
1. Introdução

õ.O Bom, eu fiz essa fic pra um concurso q a Tenebra, do forum Aliança 3 vassouras (http: promoveu... u.u eu toh postando a fic antes de saber se eu ganhei ou naum, pq eu sou anciosa, e quero colocar a bagaça no ar! o.o as regras saum as seguintes:

x Cada participante se inscreverá com apenas uma shortfic, seguindo obrigatoriamente os parâmetros do desafio. É de extrema importância que ela esteja betada. Em cada desafio haverá parâmetros bônus. Eles não são obrigatórios, mas terão um peso na hora do julgamento. Não há problema algum em aproveitar parâmetros bônus de desafios anteriores nas fics. Eles só não vão valer pontos. x Quem quer que lance o desafio será o responsável pelo julgamento das fics inscritas, escolhendo somente uma vencedora, que será premiada com um award feito por alguém da equipe de banners. Não aproveitar parâmetros de desafios anteriores na construção do próximo. A criatividade é o ponto chave dessa atividade. Os desafios não têm restrição de gênero, classificação, etc. Até Universos Alternativos são permitidos. Para o caso de haver muitas inscrições, o 1º, 2º e 3º lugares serão premiados. x O vencedor do primeiro lugar será o lançador do próximo desafio, além de concordar em ter sua fanfic hospedada pelo site oficial do desafio (em construção) e, futuramente, pelo próprio site do 3V. x Prazo de entrega: 20 dias. x Favor mandar via MP a quem quer que esteja julgando no momento.

Desafio nº 1: Remus anda estressado por não conseguir trabalho, por causa de sua licantropia. Sirius tenta, de alguma forma, animá-lo. Obrigatório Sirius oferecer parte da herança dele para Remus, e este recusar. Remus, em suas crises de stress, reclamar de algum hábito de Sirius. Bônus se esse hábito for de alguma forma relacionado a Padfoot. Sirius ir pedir conselhos a James. Bônus se Lily intervir com algo melhor. Bônus duplo se Peter intervir com algo melhor. Sexo implícito. Bônus Sirius também está estressado por causa da Ordem. (abordagem angst) Sirius tenta cozinhar e a casa quase pega fogo. (abordagem comédia) Bônus duplo se ele estiver só de avental. Sexo explícito. 


	2. No sofá ainda

** No Sofá **

Sinto muito senhor Lupin, mas não tenho como dar essa vaga ao senhor! - lamentava o homem de meia idade sentado a frente de Lupin, olhando ainda seu currículo - Seus conhecimentos são fantásticos, ainda mais com sua idade, mas...

Mas não me adequo por causa da minha licantropia! - completou desanimado, e se levantando - Muito obrigado pela entrevista, senhor Chanler. - se retirou do escritório, desatou o nó da gravata, indo para um parque qualquer, sentando-se, retirou o Profeta Diário todo rabiscado em vermelho de uma pasta, olhando-o em vão - Não tem nada pra mim em lugar nenhum! - apoiou a cabeça em ambas as mãos deprimido, não poderia ficar por muito tempo no apartamento de Sirius sem ajudar em nada! Ele fora um grande amigo em oferecer o apartamento pra morarem juntos, sabia que não tinha pra onde ir depois de Hogwarts. Mas não podia abusar de sua amizade, tinha que conseguir um emprego!

Amassou o papel em suas mãos, indo até uma banca de jornal trouxa, comprou um comum, vendo várias vagas, pegou a caneta vermelha circulando todos os anúncios que via, indo a procura de seu primeiro emprego.

**oOo**

Hei, Almofadinhas! - chama James abraçado a Lilian - Cadê o Aluado! Ele não chega atrasado!

É! Quem geralmente chega é você! - complementa Lilian rindo mexendo em seu café.

Sirius ignora ambos dando os ombros, estava preocupado de mais com o lobo para ficar de picuinhas, ele todos os dias saía bem cedo e voltava tarde arrasado. Era por isso que havia marcado um encontro com todos os marotos, queria que ele se animasse, mas pelo visto ele havia esquecido do encontro.

Olha quem está vindo! - aponta Rabicho pra um rapaz de cabelo castanho claro e descabelado, o terno em desalinho, com uma pasta nas mãos e correndo.

Sirius sorri, ajeitando uma cadeira para o amigo que se senta ofegante - O que aconteceu?

Bebe um copo de água, acalmando-se - Nada - respirou fundo cumprimentando os outros, e desviando o assunto, Sirius achou melhor não retomar, já que estavam rindo e se divertindo.

**oOo**

Após terem chego, Remus retirava sua roupa para tomar banho, quando ouve um berro de indignação na sala, enrolou-se na toalha rapidamente, abrindo a porta do banheiro e dando de cara com um Sirius furioso.

QUE PORCARIA É ESSA! - apontava para o jornal trouxa, mais especificamente, para um dos círculos que havia feito.

Um anúncio!

Sirius tentando se controlar, lê em voz alta ironicamente: - "Você, rapaz jovem, alto, determinado, dinâmico, inteligente, aqui você pode ganhar dinheiro FÁCIL! FALE CONOSCO!" - amassa o jornal irritado - O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE É ISSO?

Lupin o encara confuso, não entendia porquê tanta balbúrdia por causa de um emprego - Mas essas são as minhas qualificações, Almofadinhas! Ou não! - indagou levemente magoado.

Sirius abaixa a cabeça suspirando indignado - Remi, meu amigo - suspira novamente encarando-o nos olhos - preste bastante atenção: ISSO É PRA VOCÊ TIRAR FOTOS PRA REVISTA MASCULINA! OU PIOR: FILMES PORNÔS!

Lupin espanta-se com a revelação, e instantaneamente o encara confuso novamente - como você sabe disso? Não esta falando nada! - olha o jornal amassado mais atentamente.

Sirius ergue a sobrancelha, voltando ao sofá - é.. eu liguei uma vez pra me informar. - liga a televisão, e desconversando totalmente - Mas, então quer comer o quê!

SIRIUS! - chamou sua atenção irritado também - Como assim? E se você ligou por que eu não posso também?

Porque esse emprego não é pra você! - falou irritado pela inocência do outro - Nem parece que foi você quem fez Estudo dos Trouxas! E se você esta precisando tanto assim de dinheiro eu te dou tudo o que eu tenho, só não vá atrás de empregos como esse!

NÃO É ISSO! - gritou magoado - Eu quero ajudar! Não quero me sentir como um inútil que fica as suas custas! Não quero o seu dinheiro, quero o meu! Pra poder te ajudar! - foi para o banheiro batendo a porta, deixando um Sirius perplexo e inerte, ouviu o trinco da porta novamente e uma toalha ensopada voar em sua direção - E NÃO SE ENXUGUE NA TOALHA DE ROSTO, PRINCIPALMENTE QUANDO VOCÊ ESTIVER COMO CACHORRO! - bateu a porta novamente.

**oOo**

Almofadinhas, não fica assim não - James consola o amigo amuado em cima da mesa pedindo com o olhar ajuda a Lili e Peter - o Aluado esta passando uma fase difícil.

Mas ele não precisa fazer nada! - os encara - eu nunca pedi!

Claro que não precisa pedir! - intervem Lili - Ele quer ajudar, eu também me sentiria muito inútil sendo sustentada por um acéfalo como você!

Lili, ele não tá bem! - murmura James a ela - dá um tempo! - e voltando-se a Sirius - Porque você não arruma algo pra ele?

James, desde quando o Sirius consegue algo pra alguém? - comenta Lili - É mais fácil o Remi achar algo em um zoológico, com lobos! - James e Lili discutem a possível profissão de Lupin quando Peter intervem.

Sirius, porque você não paga o Lupin pra limpar o apartamento de vocês enquanto ele não arruma nada!

Sirius nunca ouvira nada tão brilhante da boca do pequeno Rabicho em toda sua longa jornada juntos, sorriu largamente, abraçando-o e comentando - Se você não fosse tão feio, juro que eu te beijava! Obrigado! - pegou a chave da moto, se despedindo - Eu vou falar isso pra ele agora mesmo!

Mas ele não está procurando emprego? - grita James vendo o amigo longe.

Não! - grita também ligando a moto - eu tranquei ele!

Os três amigos se encaram vendo a Harley ir embora.

**oOo**

Remus não acreditava, não conseguia! Sirius havia trancado-o a manha inteira, como iria procurar emprego! Precisava sair de lá, mas quando Sirius fazia algo, fazia bem feito, porque já havia usado todos os contra-feitiços que conhecia pra destrancar a porta, mas nenhum funcionava, estava pensando em até pular da janela, quando ouve um pequeno 'clik' e a cabeça de Sirius surgindo, jogou uma almofada acertando-o em cheio.

Pô, Remi! - diz pegando-a do chão, fecha a porta, sentando-se no sofá sorrindo - Eu tenho uma proposta maravilhosa pra você!

E eu uma pergunta! - irritado continua - PORQUE RAIOS VOCÊ ME TRANCOU!

Sirius o encara tristonho e serio - Eu não queria que você saísse atrás de empregos como aquele! - Lupin perde toda sua irritação ao ver sua expressão, se sente até culpado por ter gritado com ele, estava só sendo gentil da maneira bruta dele - Você é o meu melhor amigo, não quero que outras pessoas machuquem você! - seu rosto adquiriu um vermelhidão fluorescente, enquanto ouvia Sirius falar - É por isso, que eu tive uma idéia maravilhosa! - sorriu novamente.

Que idéia! - indagou curioso, sendo puxado para o sofá.

Bom, já que você não aceita o meu dinheiro, eu quero que você trabalhe pra mim! - vê Remus rir abertamente, Sirius ainda o encara sério - Não estou brincando, Remi! Quero que você arrume a casa pra mim, e faça comida!

Lupin pára instantaneamente de rir - Você esta realmente falando sério!

Claro! Você sabe muito bem que eu sou uma negação pra serviços domésticos! - aponta pro apartamento.

É, isso é verdade! - fica pensativo - mas, eu não estou achando isso certo!

Hei! Eu que tenho que decidir isso! - cruzou os braços - você vai ficar um tempo de experiência pra ver se você agüenta o trabalho - piscou - depois eu te contrato de verdade!

Remus riu - Tá bom, eu aceito... mas - puxando o cabelo de Sirius - Quem te deu essa idéia maluca!

O moreno gargalhou abraçando o lupino - Você não vai adivinhar! - deu um beijo no pescoço do outro, ambos se arrepiando.

Lupin o afastou envergonhado - Não faça isso! - foi para a cozinha - eu vou ver se precisa de algo, tenho que passar no mercado.

Sirius não falou nada, estava ainda saboreando o gosto do amigo em seus lábios.

**oOo**

Todos os Marotos estavam reunidos mais uma vez, mas desta vez em um barzinho para comemorarem a entrada de Sirius na Ordem de Fênix. Quase no fim da madrugada, James e Sirius, os mais sóbrios, conversavam quando o último apontou para seus acompanhantes, a bruxa estava dormindo encostada em Remus, este da mesma maneira, e Peter deitado apoiado com os braços na mesa. Ambos riram, James se levantou, pegando Peter e o jogando no banco traseiro do carro, Sirius chamou Remus, que murmurou algo e o abraçou dormindo novamente, Sirius aspirou a suave fragrância do lobo, quando sentiu e viu James pegar Lilian no colo e a levar para o banco da frente, foi até ele novamente indagando curioso - Almofadinhas, como vai levar nosso lobo-bêbado pra casa na sua moto!

Era uma ótima pergunta, Sirius o encarou - Sei lá, acho que eu vou ter que acordar ele primeiro!

Quer que eu leve ele!

Não, vai desviar muito do seu caminho! Vai embora, vai! - pegou Remus no colo, surpreendendo James.

Tá forte, heim? - riu debochando. - Então eu vou indo, e parabéns, Senhor Almofadinhas!

Muito obrigado, Senhor Pontas! - viu-o acenar, e sair com o carro, olhou para Lupin adormecido em seu colo e não pode deixar de sorrir. Andou com ele até sua moto, e ficou parado por instantes, pensando como o colocaria nela, sem que necessitasse acorda-lo. Com um pouco de dificuldade subiu na moto, colocando o lupino de lado a sua frente, fez com que encostasse sua cabeça em seu peito, ligou a moto, e decolou.

Não ia muito rápido, com medo que seu passageiro caísse, mas estava se controlando ao máximo para não acordá-lo de uma maneira um tanto 'brusca'. Quase gritou quando sentiu Remus aprumar-se contra seu corpo, abraçá-lo, e passar sua perna para o outro lado da moto, ficando exatamente entre o seu corpo, tudo isso para fugir do frio. O calor que se instalou no corpo do moreno era insuportável, a moto deu um tranco, jogando Lupin contra si, murmurou uma reclamação abraçando Sirius mais fortemente. Suspirou angustiado por saber de sua excitação, sem poder se desconcentrar do caminho, Remus ainda continuava a se mexer lentamente, procurando por mais calor, Sirius estava quase quebrando o guidão da moto de tanta tensão, quando, por pouco, não gritou de felicidade ao ver o apartamento, estacionou a moto na calçada de qualquer jeito, pegando Remi no colo novamente, entrou no elevador e suspirando de alivio...

Sixri-uxs - chamou Lupin bêbado, tocou-o no rosto sorrindo - vox-cxê é o meux príxncipe! - juntou seus lábios aos dele em um beijo, Sirius que há muito se controlava, aprofundou o beijo faminto, colocando-o em pé, empurrando contra a parede. Despertou quando a porta do elevador se abriu, o puxou pelo braço, tirou sua varinha de seu casaco, arrombando a porta, Remus riu entrando, e se jogando no sofá. Chamou Sirius com o dedo - Vexm cá! Quexro tex contaxr um - riu consigo - xegredo!

Sirius ofegante olhava para o estado do amigo, sabia que era por causa da bebida, mas estava bêbado também, e... Dane-se! O tomou em seus braços mais uma vez, abrindo sua blusa, descendo com beijos e mordidas por seu tórax, ouviu um gemido, fazendo voltar sua maldita consciência, se afastou vendo Remus contorcer-se buscando por prazer. Estava se sentindo o maior canalha de todos, como podia ter imaginado em fazer aquilo com seu melhor amigo! Olhou mais uma vez, vendo-o passar a mão nervosa pelo corpo, tentando arrancar a roupa que estava lhe incomodando... Sirius sabia a resposta, ele era simplesmente irresistível... ouviu-o lamuriar o chamando, implorando para que viesse... era extremamente sensual, adorável, e uma maldição! Foi correndo para o banheiro, ligando o chuveiro com tudo, entrando, e esmurrando a parede. Não poderia!

**oOo**

No dia seguinte, Remus acordou no sofá com uma enxaqueca terrível, estava com a camisa aberta, com marcas arroxeadas pelo corpo, passou-lhe a imagem de Sirius o beijando, enrubesceu no mesmo instante, e sua enxaqueca piorou violentamente, jogou-se contra o sofá, colocando a almofada sob seu rosto, estava imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido... será que ele e Sirius... Não, não podia ter acontecido, eles eram amigos!... Uma outra recordação, o corpo de Sirius o pressionando, as mãos percorrendo o corpo, depois uma sensação de vazio... levantou-se num rompante, não tinha certeza, não se lembrava do que aconteceu, mas precisava saber, poderia perguntar a Sirius, mas só com a idéia, seu rosto parecia chamas de tão quente, correu o olhar pelo apartamento, vendo um pequeno bilhete em cima da mesa, com um copo de água e um comprimido. Colocou o comprimido na boca, e enquanto lia o bilhete, bebia a água.

"Remi,

Fique em casa hoje, lembre-se do nosso contrato! E você deve estar com aquelas enxaquecas, né? Por isso tome o remédio! Não sei que horas eu vou voltar hoje.

abraços,

Sirius"

Lupin segurou o papel, não estava entendendo, ele estava frio... Lupin sentiu pontadas em sua cabeça, não conseguia pensar direito, mas sabia que estava relacionado a noite anterior... Precisava lembrar a qualquer custo, tomou um banho, fez algo para comer, pegou o telefone e ligou para James.

Alô - murmurou uma voz masculina arrastada pelo sono.

Pontas!

Oi, fala, Aluado! - falou da mesma maneira.

Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem! - ouviu-o rir do outro lado da linha.

Sim, você bebeu como um porco! - riu mais um pouco - E o Siri te levou pra casa na moto, só não sei como ele conseguiu essa proeza!

Ele me levou na moto! - ouviu-o rir novamente.

Levou, e ainda pegou no colo!

Lupin sentiu seu rosto esquentar, estava acontecendo muito aquilo hoje, agradeceu o amigo, e desligou. Precisava falar com Sirius para saber o que havia acontecido, algo no seu interior dizia que sim, mas sua mente, recusava.

**oOo**

Sirius estava conseguindo evitar Remus a quase uma semana, chegava sempre bem tarde, e saía muito cedo, não conseguia encará-lo sem passar por sua mente os sonhos que tinha cada vez que fechava os olhos, as vezes ficava acordado vendo-o dormir... Estava se sentindo muito mal, o trabalho estava exigindo muito de si! E ainda por não conseguir dormir, sua condição física e mental não eram das melhores, por isso, foi mandado de volta pra casa, só porque quase havia estuporado um humano histérico! Quem manda ficar gritando que viu um monstro? Não entendia os humanos.

Parou sua moto na calçada, e olhou para o céu ensolarado, agora teria que encarar Remus... Abriu a porta do apartamento vendo-o vazio, suspirou de alívio, colocou suas coisas em cima da mesa, indo tomar um banho frio, o calor estava insuportável, vestiu um shorts procurando algo para comer.

Que droga! - viu a geladeira vazia - não tem nada aqui! - viu na estante um pacote de macarrão, leu suas instruções e sorriu - Não deve ser difícil!

Colocou um avental de cachorrinhos, ficando incomodado com o calor do tecido, tirou o shorts, dobrando o avental e amarando-o em sua cintura apenas, prendeu seu cabelo em um coque, e leu novamente as instruções.

Pegue uma panela com água. - debaixo da pia pegou um caldeirão, colocando debaixo da torneira, depois colocou em cima do fogão - Agora, acenda o fogo, e coloque o macarrão. - olhou para o pacote, pegou sua varinha e proclamou em alto e bom som: - INCENDIO! - instantaneamente o fogão começa a pegar fogo, subindo uma labareda até o teto, Sirius atônito pega o caldeirão, se queimando e ainda tentando apagar o fogo.

No mesmo instante, Remus abre a porta do apartamento sentindo cheiro de queimado, corre para a cozinha se deparando com Sirius nu, apenas de avental, tentando desesperadamente apagar o fogo, ri lançando um contra-feitiço, molhando a cozinha inteira, incluindo Sirius.

Sirius pingando ouve as risadas de Remus atrás de si, se vira nervoso: - Do que está rindo! Acha que é engraçado! Eu estava com fome, queimei minha mão, levei uma advertência no trabalho, tá calor, e tudo isso porque eu não consigo dormir por sua cau... - ofegante parou de falar ao ver a expressão curiosa e tristonha de Lupin.

É por minha causa!

Não! Eu estou nervoso, não é sua culpa! - tentou consertar, mas havia estragado tudo, o lobo não o encarava, estava triste. - Eu-eu estou com problemas lá na Ordem - coçou a cabeça.

É mentira - falou o lobo, encarando o moreno - Toda vez que você mente, você coça a cabeça! Não precisa mentir pra mim! Eu sei que eu estou te atrapalhando, Sirius! Eu vou embora! - no momento em que se virou para ir, sentiu Sirius o abraçar, escondendo sua cabeça em suas costas.

Não, por favor! - murmurava baixo - Não consigo ficar sem você! Naquela vez, você, eu, nós!

Lupin se virou segurando o rosto de Sirius para que se encarassem, o olhar dele era de culpa e tristeza: - O que aconteceu naquela noite! Eu não consigo me lembrar, mas eu não quero que você fique assim! Não consigo suportar ver você desse jeito! - Sirius o beijou sem que houvesse tempo para mais palavras, beijava-o com fulgor.

Afastou-se, não encarando-o - Eu sou um canalha, você estava bêbado, e eu-eu te beijei - fechou os olhos com força contendo o choro - a gente quase... se eu não tivesse me controlado! - o segurou nos ombros puxando para si - Eu não poderia fazer isso com você, mas não é o que eu sinto! Eu quero muito! - se afastou de novo, se sentando no chão, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos - Eu não consigo ficar um momento sem imaginar o seu corpo!

Então o que você quer é o meu corpo? - indagou frio, Sirius o encarou lacrimejante e bravo.

Como você pode pensar assim! - se levantou esbravejando com os braços - EU TE AMO! É normal que eu te deseje! - num rompante o agarrou empurrando-o contra a porta de entrada, beijando-o mais possessivamente, rasgando sua blusa, beijou seus ombros, pescoço, chegando a orelha murmurou excitado - Por favor, se você quiser me impedir, faça agora!

Remus puxou o cabelo de Sirius para trás, encostando sua testa na dele sorrindo maliciosamente - Sirius, você fala de mais! - enrolou suas pernas em sua cintura e continuou a beijá-lo. Sirius o carregou até o sofá, deitando-o, arrancou o avental de sua cintura, mostrando sua excitação, tirou as calças de Remus, lambendo e mordicando a parte interna da perna, vendo seu amante se contorcer e gemer aos seus toques, massageou suas coxas, raspando de leve os dedos em seu pênis. Remus levantou em um pulo, mudando completamente as posições, com Sirius em baixo de si, explorou seu corpo com a boca, e mãos, ouvia-o suspirar e delirar, mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, sussurrando: - Eu nunca fiz isso, você pode me ajudar! - se roçou seu corpo com o dele, ouvindo-o gemer. Sirius se sentou, carregando seu lobo, e ele apoiando-se nos ombros dele, foi penetrado lentamente, chorou de dor no início, mas logo a dor cedeu ao prazer, levando-os ao mais puro deleite e prazer.

**oOo Fim? oOo**


End file.
